Silent Cries
by witless
Summary: A look into Zig's home life.


It was quite the eventful night for Zig and in all honesty he was ready to get home and sleep a few hours in his own bed before having to get up and go to school. With his phone and what was left of his weed packed tightly in pockets, he began climbing the tree located conveniently at his window. He was thankful that the snow had melted and the tree was dry, causing his trek up to be much easier. Breathing out a sigh of relief as he made it to the limb in front of his cracked window in his state, he slid his fingers under the window before pushing it up with a light grunt. He quickly climbed inside to the warmth, another relieving sigh escaping his lips as he turned to shut the window. He kicked his shoes off and made his way over to his bed, flopping himself down on it before closing his eyes to what he thought would be a peaceful sleep.

"Get up, shithead." The words caused Zig's eyes to shoot open and he swallowed nervously. It was the voice of his inebriated dad, someone he hadn't expected to even be awake at this point. He heard the light switch flip and he looked around as his room lit up, not wanting to move from his spot in hopes that it was just some sort of a dream. "God dammit, I said get up!" his father said again, his voice a little louder than before. Zig's heart pounded in his chest as he slowly pushed himself up from the bed, forcing himself to turn and meet the face of his angered dad. His mouth fell open to speak and try to explain himself, though no words came out. His dad was standing across the room, Maya's panties hanging from one hand, a bag of weed from the other. His stomach began to churn at the sight of his hands even touching Maya's undergarments; it made him physically ill - especially after what she'd told him earlier in the night. He instantly looked over to his dresser, seeing the top drawer he stupidly forgot to close before leaving. "I, uh.." he croaked out, bringing his eyes back to his dad.

Despite him being used to it, Zig always found himself a nervous wreck whenever his dad was drunk and pissed off. "You wanna tell me what the _fuck_ these were doing in your room? Is this what you spend all your allowance on?" He asked, raising the bag of weed. "We don't give you that money to spend it on shit like this so you can become some no good drugged out piece of shit, Zig," he dad continued. Zig had to clench his teeth shut not to say anything about his dad being just that, in fear of getting hit sooner or harder than he normally would have. "And what little slut did you get these from, huh? Or were you creeping around some girl's room and steal them like some freak?" He took in a deep breath before muttering "she's not a slut." His voice was quiet, causing his dad to step a few feet closer to him. "What was that, son?" he questioned, twirling the underwear around his finger. "I said she's not a slut," Zig told him, his voice having more confidence than the first time he'd said it but still severely lacking it.

His dad shook his head as he scoffed at him. "Were you stupid enough to fuck this slut without a condom? I'm not dealing with any more of you damn kids running around here," he told him, his voice laced with anger as he dropped the two items to the ground. It didn't take him long to reach Zig, his large hands grasping at the collar of his shirt to pull him from the bed in one swift motion. Zig's mouth fell open as a nervous breath escaped his lips, not being able to hold back flinches as the anticipation of being hit only grew. His actions caused a mean laugh from his dad. "You are such a god damn wimp, you know that?" Zig couldn't help but to nod, knowing it was true. He was a wimp. Sure, he had an excuse, but he was still a wimp. It was hard for him to be strong about the situation at all, so he just pretended like he was but in reality he was far from strong.

Zig's body tensed as he felt himself being moved, his mind becoming a daze as he tried to drown out what was about to happen to him. It was all too familiar, and he knew if he thought about it he would end up crying and just make it worse for himself in the long run. His bottom lip trembled as he looked up to meet his dad's eyes that were full of anger. _Just fucking do it already.. _he thought, the wait making it unbearable. He just wanted it to be over with so he could force himself to sleep and leave for school without having to see him until he'd sobered up and gotten rid of his hangover. Without any sort of warning, Zig was shoved into his dresser, the sharp corner digging into his back as he let out a groan in pain. He stumbled to keep himself from completely falling on the ground, swallowing nervously once more. His dad wasn't happy to see that Zig had managed to stay on his feet, giving his torso another hard shove. Zig clenched his eyes shut as he attempted to catch himself, though his hand twisted as he landed, causing another yelp of pain to escape his lips.

His breathing was harsh as he rolled over onto his side, his uninjured arm grabbing the wrist of the one that he knew had to have been sprained from the fall. Even the bit of weed still in his system didn't save him from the pain coursing through his wrist up to his elbow. His dad seemed to be satisfied with what he'd done, leaving the room with a simple "goodnight" as if nothing bad had happened. Zig took in a deep breath as he clenched his eyes shut again, finally sitting up from the floor. Luckily, or not so luckily, he already had a brace that he could wear on his wrist from previous injuries due to both skating and his dad. He got up from the spot on the floor, quick to grab the simple black brace from his already open top drawer of the dresser. He carefully slid it onto his wrist, taking in a sharp breath from the pain of just touching it. He knew icing it would be better for it, but he didn't want to leave his room in case his dad was still out there.

Zig could already feel his eyes welling up with tears, his bottom lip trembling once more. He never _wanted to _cry after his dad took his drunken anger out on him, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like the fight with Drew in front of everyone at Emma's party. Sure, it was embarrassing, but it was just a jock he went to school with and he could escape that. But with his dad, he was stuck with him. He couldn't just up and leave. He'd considered running away multiple times but knew he couldn't leave his mom alone with his monster of a dad. If he left, that meant his mom was an open target for beatings and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

Feeling defeated, Zig let the tears escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks, attempting to wipe them away in anger with his free hand. They continued to fall as he moved to turn off his light, the darkness only making them fall harder. It was easier crying in the dark for him. He couldn't see himself in the mirror and hate himself for being a wimp. He could just lay in his bed and cry himself to sleep, only to wake up in a few hours and go about his day as if everything was normal. And that's just what he did. He climbed into his bed, careful not to hit his newly injured wrist as he curled up under his covers, quietly sobbing into his cold pillow.


End file.
